1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an assembly for a suspension system of a vehicle of the type using a coil spring isolator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vehicle suspension systems of the prior art typically include spring seat assemblies each having a pair of opposing spring seat retainers with a coil spring disposed therebetween. Spring seat retainers of a variety of configurations are well known in the art. An example of a configuration of a spring seat retainer is shown in European Publication No. 0 778 166 B1. The spring seat retainer disclosed in this European Publication is formed of a polymeric material and includes a flange extending radially from a central axis. A pocket portion extends axially from the flange to a distal rim for defining a groove to support a coil spring encircling the pocket portion. The pocket portion also defines a cavity for supporting a jounce bumper. The design and material considerations of the spring seat retainer disclosed in the European Publication provides significant advantages over other prior art retainers.
During operation, the coil spring can be compressed to the point where the jounce bumper engages an opposing spring seat retainer to cause the jounce bumper to compress and exert forces radially outwardly against the rim. These radial forces on the rim can be large enough to cause the rim to deform or bulge, especially if the rim is made out of the polymeric material, i.e., plastic. The functionality of the spring seat retainer can be lost after the rim radially stretches and permanently deforms the cavity, which can cause the jounce bumper to fall out of the cavity.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to develop a spring seat retainer that incorporates the advantages of the prior art retainers while avoiding the potential drawbacks of these retainers.